This invention relates to trailers for transporting living fowl. More particularly, it relates to trailers which provide conditioned air to the interior of the trailer during the transport of living fowl. One of the problems in transporting large numbers of living fowl, such as chickens, is the need to remove excess heat from their immediate environment, particularly during the summer months to ensure that a large number of the fowl will survive the transport. Another problem is the need to provide heat in their immediate environment during the winter months, also to ensure that a large number of the fowl will survive the transport.
For many years, fowl was transported in an open trailer. This technique permits a great deal of air circulation for cooling the fowl during transport. However, it is no longer widely accepted because of the direct exposure of fowl to the elements and because of damage to the fowl caused by high velocity air flow. Recently, fowl have been transported in closed trailers. These closed trailers have included air handling ducts and fans for circulating air. The air ducts may be connected to various sources of forced air, such as air conditioners, fans, and, in some cases, forced air heaters for winter transport. Air is often circulated from open grates in a false bottom floor of the trailer which run the length of the trailer. Even with more sophisticated environmental control systems, hot spots have developed where circulation is poor. It has been found that many of the fowl in the areas having hot spots do not survive a long transport.
A major innovation in the transport of living fowl is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,870 issued to G. D. Smith. The G. D. Smith patent shows a duct ventilation system running lengthwise in the floor of the trailer which provides forced air between elongated parallel rows of boxes of fowl. Another major innovation in the transport of living fowl is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,544 issued to Rocky L. Smith. The Rocky Smith patent describes an air conditioned trailer for transporting living fowl, including elongated air handling ducts located in the space between the floor and the bottom of the trailer. Openings are provided at the top of the ducts so that air can pass from the duct to the inside of the trailer above the floor. The ducts are tapered so that the velocity of conditioned air from the holes is substantially equalized for the length of the ducts.